


Valentine's Day Is Stupid (Sometimes)

by stargazinglily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety Disorder, Banshee Shiro, Grim Reapers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider, Sheithlentines 2019, Valentine's Day, Witch Matt, Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, fae!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/pseuds/stargazinglily
Summary: For as long as pidge could remember she has never understood the purpose of Valentine's Day. What she does understand is that her best friend is in love, and this stupid holiday means everything to him.





	Valentine's Day Is Stupid (Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/gifts).



February was by far the most busy time of the year for the Holt family’s homemade craft store most busy time of the year. While most people flocked to the witch’s market for Christmas, others came to the Holts’ for Valentine’s Day. Pidge had never really gotten the appeal of handcrafted gifts for a really ridiculous holiday. Then again, she had also grown up in the shop, so she witnessed lots of lovers come and go over the years. Even as she got older she still distasted the holiday like no tomorrow. Pidge had never disliked love -- she like most people her age had yet to experience it, but if it was anything like what her parents shared, she was sure it would an adventure. The first time she ever witnessed love besides that of her parents was between a couple of witches who frequented her family’s shop. She was seven at the time, and could barely understand how to crush herbs and mix them.

What she did understand was that two people kissing in public was definitely gross, and she hoped to never have to ever do it herself. She was used to her parents being mushy at home, the last thing she needed was for someone else to be doing it, especially in the shop. She was too young to really ever do anything in the shop, so she mostly spent her time tinkering with her trinkets. She also practiced magic whenever she got the chance to since it was always fun being able to pull pranks on her brother Matt. It was also around this time he started calling her Pidge, instead of Katie. She hated it at first, but it grew on her after a while. When she turned ten, it was the first time Pidge ever meet Keith, a boy who was lost and looking for his fae mother. Pidge did not have many friends, but after that day she became Keith’s shadow.

Unlike Pidge who grew up knowing everything about the supernatural, Keith, on the other hand, knew nothing about it. Since Keith had nowhere else to go, the Holts took it upon themselves to adopt Keith into their family. From there, they did whatever they could to help Keith learn about his fae heritage. By the time Pidge was thirteen she, Keith, and Matt were running the shop by themselves. It was a fun time for them all until the first time they were given the opportunity to run the shop on Valentine’s Day.

“It’s really not as bad as it seems, Pidge, you just hate the holiday,” Pidge rolled her eyes at Matt, packaging the lavender bath soaps into their sparkly plastic wraps. 

“Yeah, yeah I know I dislike the holiday, Matt, I complain about it every year so I honestly don’t see why I have to help,” she said as she twisted the plastic together and set it with the others.

“Because, if we have to suffer so do you,” Keith said as he sat down at the table.

Pidge pouted looking up at him over her glasses as he slid her a cup of herbal tea as he took a sip of his own.

“What? No tea for your cool older brother, man Keith that is just cold,” Matt said as Keith just shrugged.

Pidge snorted at Matt as he pouted at Keith’s cold shoulder -- he really was something else. The jingle of the door opening made Pidge lean back as she peeked out the back door to the front. A person dressed head to toe in a cloak glided across the floor browsing at items. Pidge’s eyebrows knitted together as she turned back to the two boys.

“Uh, Matt I think you may want to go out there,” she said turning back to watch the strange figure.

“Why is someone out there?” Matt asked getting up and walked out the door.

“You could say that,” she said as Keith got up to look.

Pidge watched as Keith manifested his knife out of thin air, keeping it close to him as he peeked out to the front. A sudden cry from Matt had them both scrambling out into the shop just as Matt brought the figure into a hug. Watching the two was like watching a scene out of a romantic comedy, where the two lovers embrace in a slow-motion twirl. It made Pidge’s eye twitch as she watched the scene unfold before her as the two continue to hug it out. Looking over at Keith, she hoped to see a similar reaction. What she didn’t expect was for the young fae to be blushing as he looked away from the scene. The young witch was speechless in the three years she known Keith, not once had he ever blushed that badly before. 

Looking back towards Matt she watched as the two departed from one another finally giving her a view. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Shiro as he looked towards her.

“Shiro,” she said as she ran towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

“Katie, it’s so good to see you,” he whispered holding her closer to him.

“So good to see you, we’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you all so much,” he said putting her back down.

Pidge smiled as she looked behind them at Keith who was standing there awkwardly as he played with his knife. Shiro followed her gaze as he finally noticed, Keith his eyes lighting up at the sight of the pointed ears and streaks of purple hair.

A smirk spread across her face as she watched the way he eyed Keith. Without thinking she grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him over to her brother and Shiro.

“Shiro, this is Keith, the one I was telling you about. Keith, this is Shiro, my brother’s best friend,” she said as Matt eyed her suspiciously.

Shiro turned to him pushing his hood back further on his head revealing the shocking white of his hair.

“Pidge has told me so much about you and how you have been trying to find out about your family.”

“Uh, yeah my mom was full fae and my dad was human, not sure how that worked exactly but here I am so,” Keith said as he scratched his head trailing off awkwardly.

“Anyway, I am going to be in town for a while for a job, but I thought since Matt said you didn’t know much about fairy history that I could help you since, technically, I am a fairy even if I am a banshee.”

Keith’s head shot up at the mention of banshee. He had done research on the species before and he was intrigued by it. 

“Really? You don’t have to do that for me, you don’t even know me,” he said as Shiro just smiled at him.

“I’d be happy to help. I think everyone should learn about where they come from.” 

Pidge smiled as she watched the two interact with each other, looking over at Matt she saw the satisfaction on his face. It was hard to believe that was nearly seven years ago and now at twenty, she is still watching the two disasters fall even more in love. As always it was the night before Valentine's day, and the shop was in chaos as they finished preparations for the coming day. Pidge sighed as she clicked the pen in her hand and looked over the checklist she had. 

“Everything seems to be in order, but knowing how the day usually goes... probably have to restock,” she hummed pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

“Hey, Matt, can you see how much stock we have in the back?” Pidge said as she scrabbled out the last item on her list.

“Why? You can’t do it?” He asked as he got up anyway and opened the sliding door sticking his head into the storage area. Rolling her eyes, Pidge snapped her fingers as Matt was lifted off the ground and tossed into the closet.

A giggle left her at the angry shouts of her brother as he wrestled with the boxes. The vibrating on the table caught her attention she looked down at the magic globe sitting next to her. Tapping the clear globe it blurred before revealing Keith who Pidge smiled at.

“Pidge, thank the gods. I really need your help -- I’m freaking out here!” 

“Well I just about finished up here, so you can come by at any time if you would rather talk in person that is,” she said as she continued to click the pen subconsciously.

“No, because then Shiro will want to come along, and I really don’t need Shiro to overhear this or it will ruin the surprise.” At the mention of surprise, it piqued her interest immediately.

“A surprise for Shiro? What is it exactly, and why am I just hearing about it now?” Keith sighed as he changed the angle slightly as he started walking from what Pidge gathered was his shared bedroom.

“Listen, Pidge, I really need your help. I realize we are both disasters at romance. Though I really want this to work out the way I want it too.” Pidge frowned at the way his voice dropped at the end.

“Keith, listen I know Shiro. I’ve known him my entire life he’s so in love with you it’s disgusting. So whatever it is I know he will love it. Trust me,” she said as Keith smiled at her slightly.

“I know, Pidge, I’m just so nervous;I want to propose to him tomorrow.” 

Her mouth fell open as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. “Is this for real because wow, Keith, I never thought I would see the day! Here I thought Shiro would be the one to do it.” 

Keith smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

“Ugh, yeah I know it’s lame to propose on Valentine’s Day, but that’s the day we met, and I just want it to be special.” Pidge smiled softly at him as he smiled fondly, the same look he always had when talking about the banshee.

“Of course I’ll help you, Keith, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ll be busy with the shop tomorrow, but I’ll definitely help in any way I can okay?”

“Thanks, Pidge, you’re the best,” He said as he placed the globe down as he was in full view again.

“I know, but anyway so what do you have in mind exactly?” she asked as she grabbed a bag of oreos and peeled back the seal. 

“I wanted to try something more traditional in the sense of fae culture. Though, gods know I am terrible at coming up with ideas.”

“That you are, but don’t worry I’ll help you.” Keith shakes his head but smiled at her statement.

Pidge smiled at him as they got down to work to try and pick the perfect way for him to propose to Shiro. After several hours of brainstorming and two extra cups coffee, they decided to call it a night. Waving goodnight to Keith, Pidge hung up as she stood cracking her back and stretched. Yawning she stepped around the piles of colorfully wrapped goodies and made sure everything was locked.

Waking Matt up from his nap after he escaped from the closet, the two of them headed home for the night. 

“Keith is proposing to Shiro tomorrow or at least attempting to,” she said as they entered the house.

Matt looked back at her with disbelief at the statement. “Seriously? Wow, I never thought this day would come, but here we are.”

“Hmm, yes I am a bit worried. We both know how Keith is with words and expressing himself. I know Shiro has really brought him out of his shell more, but I still worry for him.” Pidge said as she bit her lip out of habit. 

The weight on her shoulder gave her somewhat of a comforting feeling as Matt stood behind her.

“We’ve both known them for so long--I know it will work out. I just know it.”

 

The following morning was a whirlwind as Pidge got up at five a.m. and headed out to the shop. Seeming satisfied with her appearance, she adjusted the green witch’s hat on her head. The stargazer lilies nestled around the brim of the large hat peeked open as she opened the blinds to the greenhouse just as the sun’s rays came through. It was a sweet add-on that Keith had wanted, and Pidge was sure not complaining. It would be the first time that it would be open for Valentine’s day, and they all knew it was be a hot seller. Mummering under her breath, a swirl of smoke appeared before her, a small meow came from it made her smile.

“Good morning, Green, are you ready for today because I am surely not,” an unpleasant grunt left the cat as if agreeing to make Pidge smile as the small cat jumped from the table and onto her shoulder.

“Woah, hey! Be careful there, seriously I don’t need claw marks across my chest.” Moving across the room, Pidge finally headed out into the main store and started checking all of the displays. Small whisps fell off the cat, making it look like a trick of the light if one didn’t pay close attention as they moved about the store. Familiars were odd, Pidge would admit only being able to manifest them to a certain degree. The sudden opening of a door made her look up as Matt entered through the back with a dazzling smile on his face as he gestured to the box in his hand.

“Guess who brought breakfast, courtesy of Hunk!” he said as Pidge gasped, and she dived for the box, making Green yawl as she jumped from Pidge’s shoulder. 

Matt sidestepped her as she went crashing into the floor. A laugh left him as she glared up at him from her place on the floor. “That is for last night, little sis,” he said taking a pastry from the box biting into it.

Growling, Pidge got up and adjusted her hat once again as a wave of magical energy left her, making the plants squeal as they bloomed. Matt let out a low whistle as he finished the sweet treat, smiling he left the box on the counter.

“There you go Katie, you can have your share now,” he said as he left the room.

Pidge rolled her eyes grabbing for a delicately wrapped muffin and sighed as the sweet taste hit her tongue. She would get him back later. She knew the person he was crushing on would be around at some point today, that was when she would strike. The sudden ringing of her phone made her pause and dig into the front pocket of her apron. Pulling it out, she saw Keith’s name flashing across the screen. Pressing the answer button the image of Keith appeared before her.

“Thank gods you answered, I am literally trying not to have an anxiety attack in the middle of this park,” he said as he bent over trying to collect himself.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Pidge asked as she watched him take a seat on what she figured was a park bench.

“We got up this morning since I wanted to try and propose while we watched the sunrise as we do every year. Unfortunately, we had an unwanted guest... Shiro ended up having a vision and a terrifying one at that. A frown appeared on Pidge’s face as she listened to the encounter. It was true that Shiro tended to have terrifying premonitions of people’s deaths. She could tell this one was different, from the way Keith was behaving.

“Are you both alright? At least after the last time, I wasn’t so sure,” she said as Keith self consciously rubbed the raised burn mark that cut across his right cheek.

“Yeah, we are both fine, just cooling down is all. I don’t know, Pidge, I am already nervous enough as it is. Seeing his terrified face when his eyes glazed over and the screaming just really got to me.”

“I’m sorry, Keith, I’ve known Shiro, even before he was chosen by the last banshee to take over for her. Honvera was a real bitch, but even I know she would not want to burden anyone with the task. Sadly it could not be helped; Shiro showed signs of being a banshee early on from what Matt says.” Keith nodded as Pidge finished. Sighing, he ran his free hand over his face.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I see you skipped out on being traditional, Not that it’s not cool and all, but we were up late researching you know.”

Keith grunted at her explanation as he peeked out between his fingers, “Yeah I know, but it was pointless, and besides, neither of us are very traditional.”

“True,” she said grabbing for a wrapped piece of candy.

“Anyway I’ll probably try again this afternoon when we go to see Krolia. Apparently, she wants to treat us to lunch.” Pidge nodded, chewing on the sweet taste of the chocolate in her mouth.

“Sounds nice, better than being held up here until tonight,” she said as Keith let out a half laugh.

“Hmm, yeah I’m glad I got off for today, got to thank your parents for that.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes at the mention of her parents who were out of town for the day. Something about a romantic day out in the city. She loved her parents but way too mushy for her taste.

“Of course their one child who is just as lovesick as them, typical,” Keith blushed slightly making Pidge lose her scowl as she giggled.

“Alright I’ll let you go. I do have to get back to opening the shop,” Keith nodded as he said his goodbyes and hung up.

 

The morning was relatively busy as to be expected as people and magical being of all ages came. Pidge watched a couple of faes spend time browsing the beautiful flowers. The tender way in which the two males whispered to one another warmed her. A soft look formed on her face as she finished ringing up a young girl. A sudden presence behind her made Pidge look behind as Matt brought more carved candles from the extra supplies.

Gesturing to where she wanted them, she grabbed for a random one wrapping it up and handing it to the girl. She smiled up at Pidge, her missing teeth making Matt snort as she said her thanks and left. A sudden ringing grabbed both their attention as Matt’s own globe was going off. Raising her eyebrows, she shrugged as Matt grabbed the device just as Shiro flashed across the screen.

Pushing the button, they were both greeted by the panicked face of the banshee. “H-hey guys sorry to call when I’m guessing you guys are busy. Though it seems both Keith and me are in quite a situation. We went to meet his mother for lunch, but currently, I'm being chased by a pack of cosmic wolves!”

The two siblings watched in shock as Shiro was indeed being chased down by a pack of mystical wolves. The globe shuck and blurred his image as he kept running. Pidge let out a snort, as they both continued to watch him being chased oblivious to the curious looks they were getting. 

“It seems that way. You know Krolia always finds a way to test you,” Matt said making Shiro scowl at him as he dodged the wolves as they teleported. 

A shout left Shiro as the globe went flying, and the connection was cut off abruptly. “Guess the wolves got him, which means Keith has not gotten his opportunity to propose,” Pidge said as she laughed, and they turned back to the counter.

Matt hummed in agreement, going out onto the floor to see if anyone needed help. Pidge watched as her brother walked about with a bright smile on his face. His once short hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of the neck. It was a good look for him, she thought which was odd since he usually hated long hair. Shrugging it off, she marked down another purchase into the logbook.

As the sun started to set, its rays reflected off the glass windows making the shop glow in a beautiful light. It made the plants hum in contentment as they soaked in the sudden warmth. The once busy influx of customers had died down as people went home to spend time with loved ones. The jingle of the bell went off, making Pidge look up and a grin formed on her face.

“It is about time you two showed up -- I was starting to worry.” Shiro smiled sheepishly at her as he placed his hand on Keith’s back. 

“Sorry, about that, Pidge, we caught up after with Krolia and her pets,” he said as his smile tightened.

“Uh huh anyway, you guys can take whatever you want since we all know my parents would never let you pay for it.”

“Right, well you look around, Shiro, I need to talk to Pidge for a moment,” Keith said as Shiro went off and looked around the shop.

As Keith walked towards the counter, Pidge smirked at him making him trip slightly over his feet. Green watched curiously from her perch on the counter. Keith saw her and patted her head gently, turning his attention back to Pidge he bit his lip.

“Keith, I’m guessing you have not proposed yet?” She mumbled so Shiro did no hear.

Not meeting her gaze he subconsciously pulled at the long braid hanging off his shoulder. The sudden crease in his brow grew larger as his eyes flashed in sudden panic. Grabbing for his hand, Pidge squeezed hard as he tried to compose himself. Taking a deep breath, Keith squeezed her hand back. Letting out a sigh, he looked down at her and saw the intense gaze she was reflecting back at him. He stared back with a just as intense gaze, an understanding passed through them both as Pidge grinned at him. 

“I love you, Keith, now propose to that hopeless sap that loves you more than the sun and moon gods.” Keith smiles softly at her as his eye shined with a new purpose.

“I love you too, Katie,” He said as he walked over to Shiro who looked over at him and smiled.

Pidge watched as the two exchanged words as Keith took Shiro’s human hand in his grasp. The two of them walked back toward the greenhouse. Humming, Pidge not so obviously snuck up to the greenhouse entrance and hid in the shadows. Grabbing her globe, she opened it to a group chat and pressed the call button. Several faces appeared on the screen, making Pidge quickly place her finger against her lips. Directing the globe towards the scene before her, they finally understood and stayed quiet. 

The greenhouse was in full bloom, and the setting sun’s dying rays just made it even more romantic. Both Keith and Shiro were quiet as they admired a pair of moonflowers which had yet to bloom. Looking up at Shiro, Keith bit his lip as he reached into his coat pocket. A slight gasp left someone’s lips as he turned and started to get down on one knee.

Pidge’s grasp tightened on the globe as Shiro stared in disbelief at what was happening. Taking a hold of his left hand Keith’s eyes shined in the sunlight as he began speaking softly. She was too far away to catch very much other than just bits and pieces. I love you, Shiro, you mean everything to me, was some of the small things she caught. 

Shiro cupped his face as he nodded his head, making relief spread across Keith’s face. Standing up, Shiro grabbed Keith as he pulled him into himself. Tilting his head up, Shiro kissed him fully on the mouth. Pidge sniffed as she wiped away a stray tear as she heard the muffled cheering of their friends. 

The sudden cheering grew louder, grabbing the attention of both men. Keith looked from behind Shiro’s tall frame just as he finished putting the silver band on Shiro's hand. Pidge froze at being caught. A smirk slid across Keith’s face as he used the sun’s light and directed it towards her. It flashed brightly, exposing her along with the screaming faces of their friends.

“Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoyed what was supposed to be a private proposal. Now excuse me while I show my sister why it is very rude to eavesdrop.” 

Pidge smiled sheepishly as she hung up on her friends, and Shiro shot her a sympathetic look. Letting out an awkward cough, she quickly snapped her fingers, making the plants grow rapidly. Just as Keith shot across the room he got tangled, giving Pidge a few seconds to escape. 

“Katie!” He shouted as Pidge laughed and ran from him. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it! Suprise to Sarah I am your valentine! I hope you enjoy it! Also thanks to my two betas Cookie and Kim (I'll eventually learn how to link on here)
> 
>  
> 
> come find me at  
> Tumblr - whisplion  
> Twitter - whisplion


End file.
